


Young Justice: Hello Garfield Q&A

by Beastboyfan12345



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Q&A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboyfan12345/pseuds/Beastboyfan12345
Summary: Q&A Talk about Young Justice: Hello Garfield
Comments: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, now I know many of you have questions about my Hello Garfield series about now. So I've decided to create a Q&A where you asks questions and I answer them and I will post the answers to your questions in the next Chapters.

Also your questions don't have to be Hello Garfield related. You can also ask me questions about what I have in-store for the future. So if you have any questions about Hello Garfield or for my future projects, please let me know by submitting them to me in the comment section and I will answer them the best I could without spoiling them.


	2. Keep sending in Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep those questions coming.

I'm so glad many of you are sending in Questions and it would be great if you keep those questions coming.

Remember, your questions can be about the series I'm working on, the projects I've worked on in the past, and the projects I'll be working on in the future.

Also remember to submit your questions in the Comment section below and I will post your questions along with the answers in the next chapter!

Thank you! Your questions will be answered soon.


	3. Answers Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be answering questions in this Chapter

Hello guys! As you all know, many of you sent me questions for a Q&A project I'm doing, where you ask me questions about Hello Garfield or any upcoming projects or other stuff. And today I will answer some of your questions.

Jojobinks- Is there any plans for Garfield and ironpath? Example them going into the jungle?

Me- I'm hoping to get to the project. It's one of the future projects I have on my list. Along with a Doom Patrol series (which is a series of One shots of Beast Boy's life with the Doom Patrol) A One Shot of Miguel Barragan and Gabriel celebrating pride month, and a Thanksgiving Special.

Jojobinks- Is Garfield gonna go back to his tribe to be with them for a while with his girlfriend and his first bf? Will there be a solo Ironpath story?

Me- In the big conclusion of Hello Garfield we will see the tribe Garfield was a part of before joining the Doom Patrol. And I'm not sure about the Ironpath solo story.

hart051- While it is a giveaway that Garfield Logan/Beast Boy is your favorite character/hero, what about Beast Boy/Gar makes him appealing to you? And which interpretations are you the most fond of? (comics, YJ-animated series, etc.)

Me- There are many reasons as to why Beast Boy is my favorite. But my 2 biggest reasons would be his ability and Personality . I've always loved his ability to shapeshift into any animal in the animal kingdom, mainly because I have had a fondness for animals and Dinosaurs since I was a toddler. In many continuities they would always depict Beast Boy as an immature Jokester that doesn't take things seriously! (Cough- Teen Titans Go! -Cough) But in many other continuities he can be caring and serious as well. And I feel like they should interpret Beast Boy's personality not just as the jokester but also as a person who is as serious as the rest of the Team.

I've always been fond of the Young Justice Beast Boy. Mainly because he starts out as a young innocent boy and we watch him grow into the hero we all know in Love. I'm also excited for the upcoming Teen Titans: Beast Boy graphic novel.

Anpu273640- I want to know if you could tell some stories about Beast Boy’s life in Africa and with the Doom Patrol. Maybe a oneshot-series? Would be very fascinating.

Me- you're are right it will be fascinating. And I do have one project in mind. A Series of One shots of Beast Boy's life with the Doom Patrol. I will be making this project in the future along with some other projects like Miguel Barragan and Gabe celebrating Pride Month, a Thanksgiving Special and A story of Gar and Ironpath (Hopefully).

Undertaleuniverse- Will the outsiders ever learn brion was mind controlled and save him?

Me- I'm hopeful that they will find out in Season Four of Young Justice.

Anpu273640- Could the gang help ghosts to go to the afterlife or save their home (old castles, houses, ghost towns, ...) from destruction by business people? Could the gang also saves nature areas like jungle, forest, nature park, ... from destruction? Or help to get plastic out of the oceans or from beaches? Maybe they could help some mythological beings (elves, dwarfs, trolls, gnome, goblin, leprechaun, unicorns, dragons, ...) to defend their home against humans who want to destroy their home area? Maybe the gang could visit M'gann M'orzz home planet (Mars), Forager’s home planet, Rann (planet), Perdita’s home country, Vlatava or Qurac? Would also like to hear of the friendship between Cyborg (fused with fatherbox, only human side now) and Violet (Former death body inhabited by motherbox) and their relationship with Metron? Maybe they meet him again.  
Would be very fascinating.

Me- To be honest I don't really have plans for any of these ideas. Really sorry.

Anpu273640- I would also like to hear more about Perdita's family and her childhood in Vlatava. Will Wally's ghost appear? Does Forager has family left on New Genesis? Maybe the team could meet Violet's "family" or other teammembers families?

Me- I do have plans for a one-shot where the Team to go to new genesis to celebrate a holiday with Foragers family. I'll have to think about Perdita's Childhood, and Violet's family will be mentioned in the Forager one shot.

Thank you all for submitting these questions to me. If you guys have anymore questions. Please submit them in the Comment section and I will answer them soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has anymore questions please submit them in the Comment section below and I will answer them.
> 
> Also I made a re edit of the Wedding in Vlatava if anyone wants to check that out.


End file.
